


Blast It!

by iCarly1969



Series: The Great Maze Challenge / Competition [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCarly1969/pseuds/iCarly1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, Tonks!" Remus greeted, sounding excessively cheerful. "You look… hot." /  She glared at him, singed hair still hanging limply down her face. Even if she was a metamorphogus, she could not switch away the burnt look. "Hot?" / "Well, I was going to say burnt, but.." He broke off as he dodged a swat to the head. / "I'm being truthful!" He protested weakly, knowing that it was not going to help him. / "Right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast It!

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #2 for The Great Maze Challenge/Competition: You should get that [alarm clock]. But you're off to a good start. You shiver as you hear the call of dark creatures call out within the maze. Hold your torch out and maybe you'll find Hagrid along the way.

The shrivelled trees branched out into claws made of wood, stripped of life and bark, holding only a few withered leaves. The moonlight struggled to penetrate the canopy of branches, leaving the shadows beneath them so much darker,  _alive_. Tonks pressed on, refusing to let her fear get the better of her. She was supposed to be trained for this, after all.

Besides, she needed to get away from the creatures she knew was after her. Why, she knew not, however, she knew they wanted her blood. Why were her missions always going wrong? This was only the second mission she was going on, so why was she being chased through a godforsaken forest when, by all rights, she should have been in the middle of a pile of paperwork in her office?

'Just a little more,' she thought. A little more, and you'll be home. Or at least, at the safehouse they said was around here somewhere.

The call of the creatures grew louder as they started catching up. There was no safehouse in sight, and Tonks was beginning to despair. The exhaustion was catching up, and she had tripped over one of the stones. She could fight her way out with spells, she supposes, but it would be really hard. She had no gauge on what creatures were following her or their numbers. What if she underestimated their numbers?

By a stroke of luck, she found a small cave. The mouth of it was barely large enough for her to wriggle through, and she knew that the creatures were huge. There was no way for them to enter after her short of blasting the whole cave down, somehow.

After getting in, she wriggled down the tunnel and ended up in a cavern. It was surprisingly spacious, large enough for her to be able to stand up. It was dark, without a trace of light.

"Lumos," she whispered.

The tip of her wand lit up. It illuminated a small sphere surrounding ti. Feeling slightly more confidence, she straightened up and turned around, surveying the place. The howls were still there, just fainter, separated and distant. Tonks allowed herself a smile.

Now, she just needed to find the safehouse and activate the portkey.

There was one more tunnel, one that she could walk in. In fact, the height was taller than her. It did, however, lead downwards.

Tonks bit her lips. Alright, she decided. There's nothing to lose from going that way. Holding her wand out ahead of her a little, she descended into the tunnel. She was nearing the end when a face loomed into view. She yelped, as did the owner of the face.

The shock turned into relief and surprise. "Hagrid? What are you doing here?"

The half-giant looked relieved too. "Ah, well, I was looking for a blast-ended newt, a new species. It turns out that there are many vetelas around the place, though, and they are quite thirsty for blood. Especially half-breed blood." He looked disgruntled at that.

Then, he brightened up. "But you are here too! We can get out of here together."

Tonks smiled. With Hagrid, she need not fear. But…

"What about those blast-ended newts?"

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi, Tonks!" Remus greeted, sounding excessively cheerful. "You look… hot."  
> She glared at him, singed hair still hanging limply down her face. Even if she was a metamorphogus, she could not switch away the burnt look. "Hot?"  
> "Well, I was going to say burnt, but.." He broke off as he dodged a swat to the head.  
> "I'm being truthful!" He protested weakly, knowing that it was not going to help him.  
> "Right."  
> Remus positively wilted under the glare, which had been turned up a few notches. He would have cowered, except that Kingsley was there, as was Sirius and James. There was no way he would let them see. He was absolutely not a coward. She was just scary.


End file.
